


SGR/JBB

by antebunny



Series: Fanfic Poems [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, I'm not sure if this is coherent anyway, Meta, Poetry, Sad, Slam Poetry, gen but i feel like Stucky is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antebunny/pseuds/antebunny
Summary: dirty streets of Brooklyn day rise art on the market feverish winters every turna blessing Irish blood spoiling for a fight to live fight you first-generationimmigrant American you now count every wound win cent sunset make it last–
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: Fanfic Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431748
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	SGR/JBB

**Author's Note:**

> 1) this probably won't make sense on a phone, sorry about that :(  
2) huge thanks to my sister for being annoying enough to get this posted :)

Steven Grant Rogers

**1940**

** dirty streets of Brooklyn **day rise art on the market feverish winters every turn a blessing Irish blood spoiling for a fight to live fight you first-generation immigrant American you now count every wound win cent sunset make it last **there’s gotta be more to life than this: newspaper stuffed down slits of shoes** trash lids in back alleys baseball game down basements six deferments **‘till the end of the line, pal,** I had him on the ropes

chorus girl

**1943**

you were meant for more than this **finally back-to-back with your best pal **bullets rip by four shots to the shield this is my choice

**the **plane **and the fall I didn’t know that hell was already frozen over**

**1960**

the apocalyptic silence 

**2011**

madness magic mayhem glass skyscrapers second Starks second starts saved from suicidal runs now 43% legend 51% hero 6% human you see I had a date (it was never supposed to end this way but)

** you have a job to do, soldier**

Peggy red and Bucky blue close your eyes tight history watches you when you carry the torch not your country not your century nor dreams upon waking recognized the black lined obituaries read otherwise you dived in so deep could you not have drowned six feet further there’s gotta be more to death than this

when you handed them the torch you did not mean for them to drop it (but then, you did not hand so much as throw upwards)

no, history has no mercy for the would-have-been-forevers or the could-have-chosen-betters

within its halls scorched with witchfire and painted with damning hypocrisy, they worship a hero who never was (or will be)

when you carried the flame you did not mean for them to set the world ablaze

the unstoppable boy from Brooklyn would never run from a fight but what if this isn't a fight you want to win (live stay survive repeat) line up by the guillotine fight–

**2014**

was every life dropped into the overflowing basin countless sacrifices seamlessly woven into the fabric of war blood from loss (red for Peggy) mutilated innocents (white for the fall) bruised bodies mourned (blue for Bucky) all for nothing–

**I know you**

** _arise_ **

James Buchanan Barnes

**1940**

** dirty streets of Brooklyn **morning by the docks keep him alive by winter by night? C’mon pal just one nice night at the bars four siblings but you’re the only family he has left double dates doomed show authority its due **there’s gotta be more to life than this: newspaper stuffed down slits of shoes **(medicine or paint brushes) you can’t afford to ‘cause I’m with you **‘till the end of the line, pal,** don’t go falling on any grenades now

Sergeant

**1943**

I thought you were smaller **finally back-to-back with your best pal **people into blazes into dust this isn’t payback is it

**the **train **and the fall I didn’t know that hell was already frozen over**

**1960**

awake

my name is james buchanan barnes. sergeant james buchanan barnes of the 107th, 32557038 barnes. james buchanan sergeant 3255703 bucky barnes 325570 please no sergeant james barnes of the buchanan 32557 bucky barnes bucky barnes 3255–

325

32

_steve?_

**2011**

ready to comply

ready to comply

** you have a job to do, Soldier**

mission longing rusted seventeen daybreak furnace benign nine homecoming one freight car

never into maybe and maybe into must

anger into terror and terror into trust

hope into hollow and hollow into husk

broken into bias and bias into just

daylight into evening and evening into dusk

blazes turn to embers and the embers turn to dust

**2014**

ready to comply

you are my mission

you are–

_steve?_

**I know you**

** _arise_ **


End file.
